


Pidge's First Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Voltron WLW Month [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, M/M, prompt: adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "for the last time, lance, it's not an 'adventure.' we go on missions all the time," keith grumbled."yeah, okay, sure. but how many times have we used a TREASURE MAP on a mission, hh?" that's PRETTY DARN adventurous if you ask me!"





	Pidge's First Kiss

"for the last time, lance, it's not an 'adventure.' we go on missions all the time," keith grumbled.

"yeah, okay, sure. but how many times have we used a TREASURE MAP on a mission, hh?" that's PRETTY DARN adventurous if you ask me!" keith looked like he was going to rip his hair out.

"ALL of our missions are adventurous, lance! we're helping people on FOREIGN PLANETS in OUTER SPACE with MAGIC ROBOT LIONS." 

"sooo... you admit this is an adventure, then?" keith clenched his fists. 

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?!" pidge grinned.

"hey lance, you know what would be great right about now?" keith darted his eyes to glare at her. 

"what's that?" 

"a song." lance gasped.

"oh my god, pidge. you, my friend, are a genius." he opened his mouth, and keith clamped his hand over it.

"shh shh shh," he said, looking around. "did you hear that?" he lowered his hand. lance gulped.

"hear what?" he whispered. there was a rustling, and pidge swore she could practically see keith's ears twitching. "that." 

"... i don't hear anything," lance said at normal volume. keith shot him a look.

"yeah, well, you don't have Galra Ears." pidge snorted.

"that sounds like a load of bull," she retorted, but made sure not to be TOO loud. just in case. if keith noticed he didn't say anything. 

they stayed silent for a beat, then keith relaxed a bit and let his guard down. 

"i think the coast is clear," he said, beginning to walk again. lance slipped his hands into keith's and pidge's. they both stared at him.

"just in case," he said, looking embarrassed. "someone's gotta look out for you shorties." 

"i'm, like, three years younger than you lance. i can't help it." pidge protested. keith didn't say anything, though he did seem kind of uncomfortable with the situation.

"so, where are we going again?" keith asked, looking at pidge. she jumped a little, startled at the sudden noise. lance apparently wasn't the only one who was squeamish after keith's little show.

"right! um, sorry, lance," she mumbled as she slipped her hand out of his, wiping it on her jeans. 

lance stared wide-eyed at keith for a moment and quickly ripped his hand away and shoved it in his pocket. both keith and pidge ignored this. 

pidge pulled a small flashlight-like object out of her pocket and hit the button. a three-dimensional hologram shone in front of them, showing a small model of the planet they were on.

"right, so, this little green dot," she said, pointing at said dot on the map. "is us. and the crystal is right... here," she said, pointing at a red 'X' about an inch in front of the green dot. "so, actually, it should be right in front of us," she finished, turning the flashlight off.

"but it isn't," lance pointed out. "there's nothing. it's like a ghost town." his brow knit. "isn't it weird that we haven't run into any aliens yet? i mean, besides keith." keith rolled his eyes.

"coran said that there might not be much life on this planet, remember?" lance crossed his arms.

"yeah, 'much'. but he didn't say it would be DESERTED." pidge nodded.

"yeah, you're right. maybe the aliens that were here before us moved to a different planet and took the crystal with them? i mean, it's pretty useful, they probably wanted to keep it." keith frowned.

"maybe you're right. but we still need it." he bit his lip. "i'm gonna call coran. maybe the map is just.. outdated." 

"who's coran?" a voice came from behind them. pidge yelped and jumped onto lance, who clung on to keith, who clung on to pidge's shirt. a tall alien (well, tall to keith and pidge, she came to about an inch or two shorter than lance) stared at them. 

"wha- who are you?!" lance shouted. the alien drew back a little, and curtsied. 

"my name is enta. i am the princess of the planet marma." she stood back up again in a hurry. "who are you?" 

"lance pèrez, blue paladin of voltron, currently piloting the red lion. i'm sure we'll get to know each other," he commented, sending a wink her way.

"oh!" she said, giggling. "i'm flattered, paladin, but i'm afraid i'm most likely far too young for you! marmans age faster than humans," she said, smiling. lance's face read one word: 'yikes.'

"i'm sorry! i didn't mean to, that's- i'm- i don't even really like girls that much! my mistake!" enta grinned.

"well, for your information, i don't like 'boys' very much, so it seems we wouldn't work out after all." keith held out his hand.

"my name's keith. i'm the temporary leader of voltron." she shook his hand with a polite smile. 

"it's very nice to meet you, keith." 

"you too, princess. we're actually on your planet searching for a crystal. would you mind helping us?" her face seemed to twist a little. 

"the marman crystal, i presume?" keith nodded. "that's... tricky. it moves."

"it... moves?" lance questioned. 

"yes. my people enchanted the crystal to move whenever it senses a different life form nearby." she raised her hands in defense. "to ensure that no one stole it, of course!" 

"... keith, are we stealing?" lance asked, jaw tightening. 

"no!" enta exclaimed. she chuckled nervously and smoothed her skirt down. "i mean- no. my people are... well, there's not many of them left. we don't really need the crystal anymore." 

"what does it do, exactly?" keith asked. "all we were told is that it would help us find our leader again." enta squinted.

"yes, well, it's a navigator. it helps you find what has... been lost." she cleared her throat. "who exactly is your leader, keith?" 

"takashi shirogane. he was the our black paladin. but he's missing now." he clenched his fists. "and we don't know how he went missing, or where he is, or if he's even alive, but we NEED to find him." enta seemed to calm a little.

"... all right, i'll help you." she frowned. "do you have a map? the crystal will show itself for me."

"uh, yeah, we do. pidge?" 

keith had called for the green paladin, but she was busy. busy taking in everything about enta- her bouncy black curls, her sharp teeth, her pretty (really, REALLY pretty) skirt with a fringe at the bottom, and her eyes. oh my gosh, her EYES. they were like.. a color that she couldn't even DESCRIBE. it was like they were green and purple all at once, with gold and red flecks, and- she was staring, okay? enta was a new kind of beauty, and she wanted to cherish it.

"pidge!" keith snapped, nudging her with his elbow. "the princess just asked to see our map."

"o-oh.. yes." really? 'yes?' that's all she had to say?

with a silent groan, she pulled out the flashlight, all the while wishing she had worn anything but jeans and a hoodie. god, when was the last time she actually washed this thing? is that a stain? quiznack, she probably smelled like food goo and sweat. 'it could be worse,' she thought.

"this is pidge," keith said, gesturing to the tiny girl. "she pilots our green lion and handles our technology."

"hey, how come pidge get's a cool introduction?" lance asked. "i'm the team's sharpshooter, for the record. i'm pretty much the rock of our group."

"uh, princess, just um, for the safety of our team, we need to, um... ask a couple questions?" pidge said, projecting the map in front of them. enta frowned.

"what kind of questions?"

"just small talk, really. might as well get to know you." she paused. that didn't sound suspicious at ALL. "i mean, for all we know, you could be working against us. it's happened before." lance rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at the memory of what the other paladins refer to as "The Nyma Incident." 

"...oh, all right. i guess there's no harm in a little conversation on the way there." she glanced at keith. "right?" he gave a nod of assurance.

they began to walk, and pidge began to sweat. it wasn't even hot, but she tends to sweat when she gets nervous. had it not been for the casual tone of voice while trying to strike up conversation with the princess, she probably would have seemed like an awkward mess. ...er, more of one than she already appeared to be.

"so, how old are you, exactly?" lance asked. pidge felt like kicking him. hadn't he already been shut down? it was her chance to flirt!!

"hm... i'd be almost fifteen, if we're going by human time." she clicked her fingers. "so probably around the green paladin's age!" she looked down at pidge and pouted. "terribly sorry, but what was your name again?"

"katie," she whispered. "i mean- pidge... actually both work. call me whatever." 

"alright then, 'whatever'." the joke wasn't all that funny, but pidge let out a bark of laughter. keith cringed.

"so, princess, how did you know we were human?" enta's face fell.

"the crystal only hides itself this strategically from humans and galras. ordinarily, it would simply camouflage itself. with you, it's not only made itself entirely visually and physically transparent, but also moved locations." 

sure enough, the 'X' on the map had moved to the other side of the map. 

"are humans a threat to you?" keith asked, practically curling in on himself. "if so, why are you helping us?"

"humans became a threat to the entire universe once they began destroying their own planet. most planets that inhabit life located close to your planet consider them to be dangerous." she paused. "but... i can trust you. voltron is safe, from what i've heard." 

"yes, it's safe," lance assured. "did you say we were near earth?" enta blinked.

"well, technically, yes. but it could take you up to thirteen years to get there by ship." she smiled. "i'm sorry. i know what it's like to miss your loved ones."

"'loved ones'?" pidge asked. "are you seeing someone right now?" enta gaped at her.

"no! i- my family. i was talking about my family." she blushed. "but i could have a significant other! i just.. haven't met the right suitor yet," she huffed, fixing her cape. 

"wait, i didn't-! that's not what i... wait, where IS your family?" pidge asked. enta stopped walking.

"zarkon," she stated, face and tone serious. "i'm the only one left out of my family. there's a few others who managed to hide during the attack, but..." she trailed off. pidge swallowed.

"hey, i... uh, they took my family too." enta looked down at her. "yeah. my brother and my father. i'm still looking for them." she clenches her jaw. "if- ...no, WHEN i find them, i'll look for your parents, too." enta smiled.

"thanks, pidge." 

they walked in silence for a few more minutes. pidge was shaking now. shit, she'd never gotten this far with a girl before! she'd never actually CONNECTED with someone before? this was new and weird. but it was over. she kind of didn't want it to be over? huh.

they stopped walking.

"this is it," enta said, apporaching a large rock. lance's jaw dropped.

"THIS is the marman crystal?" he asked. "that thing is bigger than me! there's no way we can take it back to the lion!!" enta chuckled.

"no, no. THIS is the marman crystal," she said, gesturing to a space above the rock. "allow access," she said, moving her hands in a pattern that was hard to follow. 

an iridescent ball of stone fell from the top of the stone and into enta's hands. it was about the size of lance's thumbnail. the three paladins stared at it with a look of disappointment on their faces.

"oh," pidge said. "it's a pearl." 

"yes," enta said, admiring it. "i think it's beautiful. it's not fancy, or overwhelmingly pretty. it's just beautifully simple." she looked at pidge. "i love things that are like that. don't you?" pidge's face was a lovely pink.

"i- uh.. um..." she ducked her head down. "y-yeah." she gulped. "b-but.. i do have a, uh... a certain appreciation for emeralds, yknow? the green rocks. they're really.. gorgeous, and i could just. look at them forever..." she looked up and made eye contact with enta. "uhh.. y-yknow what i mean?" enta looked like she was dead-serious.

"yes," she mumbled. "i do." 

"is it just me or are they talking about something other than stones?" lance asked, leaning over to whisper in keith's ear. 

enta placed the pearl in pidge's hand, who gripped it tight, never wanting to let go. they started back to the ship.

"well," enta announced, smiling brightly. "i should probably get back to the others. a princess' duty is never done!" keith nodded. 

"it was lovely meeting you, princess," he said, giving a small wave. lance nodded.

"yeah, nice to meet you!" lance exclaimed. pidge looked down to her feet.

"um.. princess?" enta's gaze drifted towards her. "i...i just want to say... th-that i really enjoyed spending time with you. and that-" 

she was interrupted mid-sentence by a pair of soft lips on hers. at first, she panicked (oh god my lips are so crusty oh my gosh lance and keith are watching me experience this OH MY QUIZNACK THIS IS MY FIRST KISS-), but after a second, she relaxed a bit and closed her eyes. it only lasted a moment, but pidge swore it felt like years.

when enta pulled away, pidge felt fire scorching her- starting on her mouth then spreading across her face. she gently touched her lips. the princess smiled.

"i'll see you around, green paladin," she said, and began to walk away. 

"y-yeah," pidge said, dazed and staring into space. she looked up at keith and lance. there was a silence.

"alright, pidge!" lance whooped, swinging an arm around her. "that was amazing! we have to come back to this planet." he looked at her and laughed. "you have a green kissy mark on your lips," he said.

"i'm not wiping it off," pidge stated, still in a flustered haze. keith grinned at her.

"all right, we need to get that pearl back to the ship." he took the pearl from pidge and started to lead the way. lance let go of pidge and started catching up to him.

"see? i told you it was an adventure!" he gazed up at the stars dreamily. "i almost don't want it to end." pidge sighed.

"me neither." keith raised an eyebrow at lance.

"what was that you told princess enta about 'not liking girls'? let's talk about that." lance's eyes widened and he looked straight ahead.

"aaand adventure's over! let's go, team!" he yelled, practically sprinting back to red. keith chuckled and turned his attention to pidge.

"so," he said. "how was your first kiss?" pidge's heart fluttered a little. her fingers flew back up to her lips, and she smiled goofily.

"it was... amazing."


End file.
